


you're safe

by venusrosy



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King, The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Parent Death, Past Abuse, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Kiery has a nightmare about her mother, Bowie. Her uncle, Dan, is there to help.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance and Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	you're safe

**Author's Note:**

> Kiery is Bowie's daughter, and the story will tell you what happened to Bowie. Involves triggering themes, so read at your own risk.
> 
> I own nothing but Kiery and Bowie! 
> 
> [Kiery is played by Talitha Bateman :)]

_"Run, baby, run. Before he gets you!"_

_"I won't leave you!"_

_"I made my bed, now I must lie in it. Run, Kiery, go! Find your Uncle Dan! Just go!"_

_The door opened with a crash, and fell off it's hinges. He stood there with his gun. The one he'd held against her head as he put his hand down her pants, the one he had threatened her with countless times._

_"Go!"_

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

_And then the gun was pointed at her and she let out an earpiercing scream..._

"Kiery! Kiery honey wake up! It's just a dream!"

Kiery shot up in her bed. Cold sweat glued her pajamas to her tightly and she felt sick and her head hurt. The soft eyes of Dan looked into hers, and Kiery shook, the image of her stepdad's gun pointed at her ingrained into her memory. She could feel the bruises on her skin, as if they were still there, could feel his large hands all over her, and Kiery shrugged Dan's hands off her shoulders. He seemed to understand and scooched away from her on the bed.

"Was it that one again?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah," she mumbled, feeling incredibly weak and stupid, as tears filled her eyes. "It's been five years, why am I not over it?"

Dan forgoed his position and sat next to her, but still keeping a comfortable distance.

"I lost my dad when I was five years old. I've gotten closure, but I still miss him. I'm still not fully over it. I'll let you do the math to figure out how many years that is."

Kiery swallowed.

"Dan, can I tell you something?" she asked, "And promise you won't freak out?"

He nodded, and she began.

"Sometimes...sometimes I wish he'd killed me too," she whispered softly, "because at least I wouldn't be suffering and I would be with her again."

Dan's own eyes welled, and he let out a chokey breath.

"Don't ever think that, sweets. Please. I know you're suffering, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Kiery smiled, and threw her arms around him. They stayed like that for a long time, and Dan made a mental note to skip work and keep her home from school.

"Uncle Dan, can...can you stay in my room?" Kiery asked, pulling away, face burning, embarrassed that she was almost in high school and asking her uncle to stay in her room so she wouldn't get scared.

"Sure, Kiery. I'll bring in my mattress."

The mattress was brought and Kiery's light was turned off, the overhead fan whirring. 

"Goodnight, Uncle Dan," Kiery said, her brown eyes heavy with sleep.

"Goodnight, babygirl, sleep well. You're safe now," he whispered, kissing her forehead and going over to his own bed.

Kiery slept soundly through the night, knowing she was okay.


End file.
